Only You by Keiko Amano (TRANSLATION PROJECT)
by TheTranslationProject
Summary: Cewek yang suram, selalu melihat ke cowok yang bersemangat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka dia akan berbicara kepadanya. Juvia mempunyai masa lalu yang dia tidak ingin diketahui siapapun, terutama Lyon. Suatu hari, satu fans Lyon mengancamnya ""Kalau kau berani berbicara kepadanya lagi, aku akan menyebarkan foto ini. Juvia Lockser, mantan preman." Apa yang harus dia lakukan?


Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima

Only You (c) Keiko Amano

"Sudah mendapat izin dari Keiko Amano-sensei.

Harap membaca dan me-_review _versi asli fanfiction ini.

**I don't own.**"

* * *

Apakah kalian tau apa 'lingkaran kelas' itu? Lingkaran kelas dibentuk oleh murid-murid satu kelas. Sebuah lingkaran yang susah untuk diceraikan. Tetapi, gadis ini adalah satu-satunya, yang tidak bisa masuk kedalamnya,

Juvia Lockser.

Bel berbunyi. Juvia duduk di kursinya yang terletak di belakang dan disamping jendela. Dia melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, kadang-kadang berbisik _'Drip... Drip... Drop.' _sambil mengeluarkan aura suram yang membuat satu kelas menjauhinya.

Waktu di antara bel berbunyi dan jam wali kelas dimulai, kelas ini selalu membentuk 'Lingkaran Kelas' di kursinya seseorang,

Lyon Vastia.

Juvia Lockser dan Lyon Vastia adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Mereka sangat bertolak belakang. 'Cowok yang semangat' dan 'cewek yang suram' tidak akan bisa bersama... Atau mungkin?

Harap abaikan perkenalan saya yang panjang ini. Jadi, Juvia melihat ke lingkaran kelas itu. Walaupun dia ingin masuk kedalamnya, itu tidak mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin. Dia menghela nafas kecil. Dia tau ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Tadi kau menghela nafas?" Tanya seseorang. Juvia berkedut. Dia melihat ke arah suaranya. Perempuan berambut putih yang duduk didepannya menyapanya.

"A-Apa kamu bicara dengan Juvia?" Tanya Juvia malu-malu

"Iya." Katanya sambil tersenyum "Aku Lisanna Strauss. Salam kenal, Juvia Lockser-san!" Kata Lisanna

"S-Salam kenal juga." Kata Juvia. Tiba-tiba, Lisanna menatap Juvia sebentar

"Ini _dare_, tau." Kata Lisanna dengan jujurnya.

"Eh?" Tanya Juvia

"Cewek-cewek nge-_dare_ aku untuk menyapamu." Kata Lisanna. _Cewek yang jujur... _Pikir Juvia "Tapi...,"

"Tapi...?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat baik. Semoga kita bisa berteman!" Kata Lisanna sambil memberikan tangan kanannya

"I-Iya." Kata Juvia sambil bersalaman dengan Lisanna.

"Jadi... Juvia-san. Kenapa kamu gak masuk ke lingkaran kelas?" Tanya Lisanna

"J-Juvia gak punya hak untuk melakukan itu!" Kata Juvia

"Kamu pemalu, kan?" Tanya Lisanna. Juvia melihat ke mejanya dan mengangguk pelan "Ahahaha, kamu harus lebih terbuka lagi!" Kata Lisanna. Lisanna melirik ke Lyon yang sangat populer dikalangan gadis-gadis dikelas "Lyon benar-benar populer, ya?" Kata Lisanna

"I-Iya. Sangat m-mengagumkan." Kata Juvia

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Lisanna. Juvia mengangguk "Jadi, kamu pindah dari SMA Phantom Lord?" Tanya Lisanna dan Juvia tersentak

"I-Iya." Kata Juvia

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lisanna

"Ayah Juvia pindah...?" Kata Juvia dengan mencurigakannya. Tapi Lisanna membiarkannya

"Begitu... Jadi, Juvia-san," Lisanna dan Juvia mulai mengobrol sangat lama. Juvia akhirnya tau bagaimana rasanya mendapat seorang teman. Dia tidak pernah mempunyai seorang teman.

Jujur saja. Juvia dulu adalah seorang preman. Dia sering sekali berantem saat masih di SMA Phantom Lord. Tapi dia sudah tidak ingin berantem lagi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke SMA Fairy Tail yang jauh dari SMA Phantom Lord. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang-orang mengetahui ini.

Waktu berjalan, sekolah selesai. Juvia berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sambil berjalan, dia melihat ke kolam berenang sekolah. Airnya terlihat sangat kotor. Dia mengambil sebuah jaring untuk membersihkannya. Paling tidak dia ingin memungut semua sampah yang mengapung di airnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang. Juvia memutar kepalanya, melihat seorang cowok berambut putih dibelakangnya. _I-Itu Lyon-sama yang populer itu!_ Pikir Juvia

"M-Membersihkan k-kolam." Kata Juvia terbata-bata

"Oh? Mau kubantu?" Tanya Lyon

"T-Tak usah. Ini sudah sampah yang terakhir." Kata Juvia sambil menaruh sebuah kertas ke kantong plastik yang penuh dengan sampah yang dia ambil. Juvia menggunakan kaus kaki dan sepatunya lagi dan berdiri. Sebelum dia pergi, tiba-tiba...

"Tunggu!" Teriak Lyon

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Juvia

"Kamu Juvia, kan? Juvia Lockser?" Tanya Lyon

"Kenapa Lyon-sama tau nama Juvia?" Tanya Juvia

"E-Eh!" Muka Lyon langsung memerah "Kita satu kelas, k-kan? S-Suatu hal yang biasa untuk tau nama t-teman sekelas." Kata Lyon terbata-bata. Juvia melihatnya dengan anehnya

"J-Juvia permisi dulu. Juvia harus pulang dan membuang sampah-sampah ini." Kata Juvia setelah membungkuk, dan dia pergi. Lyon mengehela nafas dengan keras

"Dia tidak sadar, k-kan?" Bisik Lyon

.

.

.

Juvia berjalan masuk ke kelas. Dia bangun kepagian. Waktu menunjukkan puku 7 pagi dan sekolah belum mulai sampai 1 jam lagi. Juvia berjalan ke kursinya. Dia mengeluarkan buku tulis matematikanya dan mulai mengerjakan PRnya yang tertinggal 2 nomor yang masih kosong. Dia berniat untuk menanyakan Lisanna tentang ini nanti. Tapi karena sekarang dia tidak punya kerjaan, dia melihat PRnya lagi.

_Sraaak... _Tiba-tiba pintu _slide_ terbuka, melihat lelaki yang dikenalnya di pintu. Lelaki itu langsung membeku dengan pipi yang memerah

"S-Selamat pagi." Sapa Lyon malu-malu. Juvia meliat ke Lyon. Mukanya terlihat sangat bingung. Mukanya terlihat sangan malu-malu disekitar Juvia. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu terhadap Lyon?

"Selamat pagi." Kata Juvia. Lyon berjalan ke mejanya sementara Juvia kembali melihat bukunya. Lyon melihat ke Juvia yang sepertinya mempunyai masalah di PRnya. Dia berjalan ke meja Juvia.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Lyon

"Umm... Juvia tidak mengerti nomor-nomor ini." Kata Juvia sambil menunjuk 2 nomor yang masih kosong. Lyon menarik kursi Lisanna yang ada di depan meja Juvia. Dia mengambil pensilnya Juvia dan memasukkan beberapa rumus dibuku Juvia. Juvia melihat Lyon yang sepertinya sangat serius melakukannya. Tanpa sadar, dia terus menatap Lyon

"...Juvia-chan...?" Tanya Lyon

"E-Eh! Ya!" Teriak Juvia

"Ini rumusnya. Diingat ya." Kata Lyon sambil memukul pelan kepala Juvia dengan pensil yang dia pinjam dengan senyuman lebarnya. Melihat ekspresinya yang pertama kali dilihatnya, muka Juvia memerah tanpa Lyon sadari.

Tiba-tiba muka Lyon memerah dan memalingkan mukanya. _Kenapa aku melakukan itu?!_ Pikir Lyon. Lyon tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke kursinya sementara muka Juvia masih merah. _Perasaan ini disebut apa? _Pikir Juvia

Bel berbunyi dan jam wali kelas akan mulai sebentar lagi. Lingkaran kelas terbentuk. Juvia melihat ke lingkaran kelas itu, melihat ke lelaki yang selalu sangat populer. Lisanna keluar dari lingkaran kelas dan duduk di kursinya lagi. Dia mengobrol dengan Juvia lagi. Dan itu membuat Juvia sangat senang.

Saat sedang ngobrol dengan Juvia, Lisanna melirik ke lingkaran kelas, tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan Juvia

"Lihat dia!" Bisik Lisanna

"Dia?" Tanya Juvia

"Lyon!" Bisik Lisanna lagi. Juvia melirik ke Lyon, mata mereka bertemu. Apa tadi dia melihatnya? Muka Juvia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat merah. Tunggu... Kenapa dia berreaksi seperti ini? "Hei, Juvia-san. Kamu suka sama Lyon?" Tanya Lisanna. Juvia memerah lagi

"B-Bukan rasa suka yang seperti itu! M-Mungkin..." Kata Juvia dengan suara yang dikecilkan

"Hee... Jadi begitu. Selamat berjuang, ya!" Sorak Lisanna

"Seperti yang Juvia bilang! Bukan seperti itu!" Teriak Juvia

"Iya, iya!" Kata Lisanna

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan. Jadi, mari kita lompat ke hari berikutnya

"Selamat pagi, Juvia-san!" Kata Lisanna saat dia masuk ke dalam kelas

"Selamat pagi." Kata Juvia

"Ahhh... Hari ini ulangan kimia. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bab ini." Kata Lisanna

"Umm... Mungkin Juvia bisa ajarin kamu?" Tawar Juvia. Tiba-tiba Lisanna bersemangat dan mengenggam kedua tangan Juvia

"Benarkah?!" Teriak Lisanna

"I-Iya." Kata Juvia. Lisanna duduk di kursinya sambil menghadap ke Juvia "Um... Jadi, pertama-tama...," Juvia mulai mengajar Lisanna sedikit-sedikt

"Ah! Akhirnya aku mengerti! Terima kasih, Juvia-san!" Teriak Lisanna yang menarik perhatian semua orang

"Umm... Juvia-san, bisakah kau mengajarku juga?" Tanya seorang perempuat diikuti seluruh orang

Siapa sangka, semua orang akan membentuk lingkaran kelas di mejanya? Rasanya ingin menangis

"Terima kasih, Juvia-san!" Kata seseorang dan semua tersenyum kepada gadis itu. Memang, ini tahun terbaik di sekolahnya. Juvia tersenyum ke mereka dan semua terdiam.

Kalau saja dia selalu tersenyum.

Setelah ulangan, bel istirahat berbunyi. Juvia dan Lisanna meneluarkan kedua kotak bekal mereka. Tiba-tiba, Juvia merasa sesuatu diatas kepalanya. Dia melihat keatas, melihat Lyon dibelakangnya

"Nih. Aku berikan ini padamu." Kata Lyon sambil memberikan sebotol semacam jus

"Kenapa?" Tanya Juvia

"Hmm... Anggap saja ini tanda 'selamat'ku untuk bisa membuka dirimu dikelas." Kata Lyon sambil tersenyum ke Juvia lalu dia pergi setelah itu. Juvia tersipu dan Lisanna menyadarinya

"Mm-Hm. Jadi, kamu suka padanya sekarang?" Tanya Lisanna

"M-Menurutmu bagaimana, Lisanna-san? Apakah ini disebut 'cinta'?" Tanya Juvia balik

"Apa yang orang bilang tentang cinta, 'saat _kokoro_-mu menjadi _doki-doki_. Mengerti?" Tanya Lisanna sementara Juvia masih terlihat bingung. Lisanna tersenyum kepada temannya "Ngomong-ngomong, berjuanglah!" Kata Lisanna, Juvia tersenyum

"Terima-,"

"Juvia Lockser, kan?" Tiba-tiba, perempuan berambut pink muncul disamping Juvia "Aku perlu bicara denganmu sendiri di luar." Katanya. Juvia terlihat bingung untuk sementara, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dia berjalan keluar kelas bersama dengan perempuan itu

"Aku Sherry Blendy, asal kau tau saja." Katanya dengan sombong "Aku hanya ingin memberi tau-mu satu hal ini." Kata Sherry sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke kantong kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu berbertuk seperti kertas "Kau tau kalau orang sepertimu seharusnya tidak berada di sisi orang seperti Lyon-sama, kan? Itu akan menghancurkan reputasinya." Kata Sherry

"Tapi ini hak Juvia untuk-,"

"Kalau kau berani berbicara kepadanya lagi, aku akan menyebarkan foto ini. Juvia Lockser, mantan preman. Ini akan menjadi berita panas, kau tau? Sekolah ini sangat menentang hal-hal seperti ini." Kata Sherry sambil tersenyum licik "Kalau begitu. Aku harap kau mengerti. Dah." Kata Sherry sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas

Juvia berjalan ke dalam kelas lagi. Aura suramnya kembali, dan kekuatannya menjadi lebih kuat dari dulu.

"Ju-Juvia-san? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lisanna

"Tak ada… _Drip… Drip… Drop…_" Bisik Juvia, Lisanna menelan ludah

"D-Dia kembali!" Teriak Lisanna. _Apa yang terjadi disana?_ Pikir Lisanna

Sekolah berakhir. Lisanna meresleting tasnya dan melihat ke Juvia yang selalu memandang keluar. Lisanna melihatnya dengan sangat khawatir rasanya dia ingin melakukan apa saja untuk menghiburnya

"Juvia-san... Kamu tidak pulang?" Tanya Lisanna

"Maaf, Lisanna-san. Juvia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara. Pulang saja duluan." Kata Juvia. Lisanna menghela nafas

"Oke. Sampai ketemu besok...!" Kata Lisanna dan dia berjalan keluar dari kelas. Juvia tetap melihat keluar jendela. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika hal itu tersebar? Akankah semua orang membencinya? Dia menghela nafas dengan kerasnya. Dia berjalan keluar, ke tempat yang selalu dia kunjungi. Kolam renang.

Saat dia sampai, kolam renangnya lebih kotor dari kemarin. Kenapa orang-orang membuang sampah ke kolam renang?

Dia melepas kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengikat rambut biru ikal dan panjangnya dan akhirnya mengambil jaringnya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, Juvia-chan." Kata seseorang. Juvia memutar kepalanya, melihat Lyon dibelakangnya

"Lyon-sama...," Kata Juvia "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Juvia

"Aku baru selesai rapat OSIS,"Jawab Lyon "Jadi, bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tanya Lyon

"T-Tentu." Kata Juvia.

Tanpa disangka, hal ini selesai lebih cepat daripada melakukannya sendiri. Juvia duduk di pinggir kolam dengan kakinya berada di dalam air, dan Lyon juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil duduk disamping Juvia

"Kau melakukan ini setiap hari?" Tanya Lyon

"H-hmm, iya..., terutama saat kotor." Jawab Juvia

"Oh, begitu. Yah, um... Mungkin aku tidak punya hak untuk berbicara seperti ini," Lyon menaruh salah satu tangannya diatas kepala Juvia "_Otsukaresama_._"_ Kata Lyon sambil tersenyum sementara muka Juvia menjadi sangat merah. Juvia berdiri , tetapi dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Terjatuh ke air yang sangat dia cintai.

_...Eh? Kenapa Juvia tidak merasakan apa-apa?_ Pikir Juvia. Dia membuka matanya, melihat Lyon menangkapnya dengan memegang pinggang dan pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Mukanya hanya berjarak 10 cm. Lyon langsung melepasnya dan Juvia langsung mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan kabur.

_Apa tadi?!_ Pikir Juvia, mukanya sangat merah.

"Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran." Kata seseorang dari bayangan

Besok pagi, Juvia masuk ke kelas dengan aura suramnya lagi. Seisi kelas mulai menjauhinya lagi. Yasudahlah... Mungkin ini yang terbaik

"Selamat pagi, Juvia-san." Sapa Lisanna seperti biasanya

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Juvia. Dia duduk di kursinya dan melihat ke jendela lagi.

Bel berbunyi. Tetapi seisi kelas tidak membentuk lingkaran kelas. Tiba-tiba, Sherry berjalan ke meja guru di depan

"Permisi. Aku harus memberi tahu kalian sesuatu." Kata Sherry. Juvia terduduk ditempatnya._ Tidak_ _mungkin! _Pikir Juvia. Sherry mengeluarkan semacam foto dan menunjukkannya ke seisi kelas

"B-Bukannya itu…!" Kata seseorang

" Juvia Lockser. Dia adalah mantan preman dari Phantom Lord High!" Teriak Sherry "Kalian semua lebih baik hati-hati terhadap gadis ini," kata Sherry dengan senyum liciknya "Atau kalian akan terseret dalam pelanggaran peraturan sekolah." Lanjut Sherry. Seisi kelas menjadi gelisah

"Terus…?" Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang. Semua melihat ke sumbernya. Seorang gadis berambut putih duduk dengan santainya di belakang

"Kita tidak bisa mempunyai mantan preman disini-,"

"Siapa peduli? Dia pindah dari sekolah itu. Itu berarti dia menyesali perbuatannya...," kata Lisanna "Apa kalian tidak ingat dia mengajarkan kita kimia pas sebelum ulangan?" Tekan Lisanna "Dia seharusnya tidak peduli. Tapi dia mengajarkan kalian, kan?" Kata Lisanna

"Iya. Aku setuju dengan Lisanna-san." Sekarang, suaranya berasal dari depan. Berasal dari orang yang tidak terduga, Lyon.

"D-Dan apa kau tahu, Lyon-sama! Preman ini menyukaimu!" Teriak Sherry dengan panik

"Bagus, dong? Karena aku juga menyukainya." Kata Lyon. Seisi kelas terdiam. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberi tahu kalian sesuatu juga," kata Lyon "Aku bertemu Juvia-chan saat dia masih di Phantom Lord High. Aku sedang melewati tempat itu, lalu melihat perempuan berambut biru Dengan bersemangatnya membersihkan kolam. Keesokan harinya, aku berjalan melewati tempat itu lagi, Dan dia melakukan hal itu setiap hari, tanpa gagal." Kata Lyon "Sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirnya perempuan itu. Dia selalu menarik perhatianku." Kata Lyon "Saat aku melihatnya disini. Di sekolah ini, dia tidak berubah. Ruang OSIS menghadap ke kolam renang, dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas." Kata Lyon. Lyon melihat ke Juvia dan tersenyum mengakibatkan seluruh kelas terdiam "Walaupun sejujurnya aku berpikir betapa anehnya dia selalu menarik perhatianku, tapi aku tau sesuatu tumbuh di dalamku sedikit demi sedikit." Kata Lyon sambil sedikit tersipu

"L-Lyon-sama…." Bisik Juvia

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Juvia Lockser. Hanya kamu, yang bisa membuatku, melakukan sesuatu se-konyol ini. Seperti memandang dan melirik kepadamu, Aku mencintaimu." Kata Lyon. Seisi kelas bertepuk tangan dan Sherry lari keluar kelas. Lyon berjalan ke Juvia yang mukanya sudah sangat merah akibat pengakuan cinta yang sangat tiba-tiba dan memalukan ini "Juvia-cha-, bukan, Juvia. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Lyon. Juvia berdiri dan memeluk Lyon dengan eratnya tanpa memikirkan seisi kelas melihat mereka

"Iya!" Kata Juvia. Lyon tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Juvia

_Kata siapa kita tidak akan bisa bersama? Ini buktinya _

* * *

Jika kalian menyukai cerita ini...

Tolong _review_, _favorite_ dan juga _follow_ _original work_-nya

**[Only You - Keiko Amano]**

Kalian juga bisa me-review disini.

Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita ini?

Ayo beritahukan kepada saya!

Sampai bertemu lagi!

**-The Translation Project-**


End file.
